Propsel on the Building
by xfileslover
Summary: tehe funny name i no. i cant think of a summery without giving it away! i hope you lke it if you read it!


**This is supposed to be a short and sweet story I hope that you guys like it.**

The rain was falling so hard that all of the places in DC were closed, well all except one. The J. Edgar Hoover Building. People were walking around doing absolutely nothing; there were no cases or any papers to fill out. Everyone was bored. Many agents were playing BS in the main conference room. Others were playing a variety of games in the cafeteria. Well Mulder and Scully were nowhere to be found.

The basement was quiet except for the sounds of the rain hitting the small window at the top of the room. No one could find them.

**Roof of the Hoover building…**

"Mulder why are we up here, were getting soaked and I for one do not want to get sick from standing around on the roof like a moron."

Mulder gave scully a hurt expression. "Scully do you not want to spend time with a man that knows your every secret?"

"Mulder you do no that sounds a little creepy, and what happens when skinner calls looking for us we wont be there to answer the phone."

"Oh don't worry about that he is playing poker with some other agents."

Scully rolled her eyes, she didn't mind spending time with mulder just not on a roof when it was raining.

"Mulder come on I'm freezing my butt off."

"Scully your not going to freeze your butt off, you have to much back there it isn't going to even faze you."

"Mulder are you insinuating that I have a large butt?"

"Yep I am, now come over here and help me."

Scully walked over to th side of the building were Mulder was fidgeting with a large rolled up piece of plastic.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to hang this so that when people walk by they will read it."

"Mulder I am telling you right now if that says anything about aliens I am leaving your butt up here all alone and I will go and talk to Jack."

Mulder looked up at the mention of jacks name, he was an evil man from VCU that has had his eyes on scully since he started working here. He obviously didn't catch the hint when his friends called her Mrs. Spooky.

"I promise that it has absolutely nothing with aliens okay, now help me."

Scully bent down and tied the other side down. Mulder kicked the plastic over the side of the building.

They stood up and ran for the cover of the building.

"So Mulder what did it say?" scully asked shaking her hair to try and dry it. Mulder had to admit when she did that she looked really hot.

"Oh it was nothing important. I had it made for a friend of mine. They walked down the corridors and everything was quiet. There was no one in the conference room, in there, office or in the cafeteria. It was like they all vanished. Or went home cause the building was closed.

"Mulder what the hell is going on I want an explanation?"

"Scully I have no idea were they are I was up on that roof with you the whole time."

He gave her the smile that said I'm innocent but I know exactly what was happening.

"Scully if we had met outside of the FBI and had been friends for seven years like we have been partners and I asked you to marry me, what would you say?"

Scully looked at Mulder to see if he was joking but his eyes were serious.

"Yes, I would probably have said yes."

"Alright what if FBI agents were able to get married."

"Mulder what are you talking about? Yes I would say yes. But what does this have to do with EVERYONE in the building being gone?

"So if I got permission from skinner and everyone else to marry you would you say yes?"

"MULDER FOR THE LAST TIME YES." Scully was getting mad.

Scully stopped at the sound of her name. "Mulder do you hear that?"

"Yeah I think its coming from the front of the building." As they walked towards the front of the building it got louder. She opened the door and stepped out. Everyone was gathered around the poster hanging form the building.

She looked up and took a sharp breath when she read what it said,

"**Special Agent Dana Scully will you take me Spooky Mulder to be your husband. I talked to skinner and he said it was about time."**

Scully turned around with tears in her eyes. Mulder walked up to her and bet down. He opened a box to reveal an engagement ring. "Yes Mulder I will marry you."

The crowd behind them went wild and Mulder stood up and engulfed her in a kiss. Flashes started to come, people were taking pictures, and cheering. Everyone in the office new that they were in love and they were all waiting for the day that this would happen.

"oh and scully were having the wedding here."

**I thought of the idea while I was watching 50 first dates and I thought it would be sort of cute. So review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
